I'll take it
by Tammbk
Summary: Hermione and Severus spend the holiday break at Grimmauld Place. Now a series of one-shots.
1. I'll take it

A/N: I had this scene in my head for a while and I had just gotten to writing it down. For now, this is just a one shot, but I would love to write a full story on Hermione and Severus with this in mind. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Robbing the cradle, Snivellus?" Sirius seethed.

Severus Snape opened one eye to find the owner of the offending voice who had awoken him. He quickly realized that there was a witch half sprawled on him and wedged between himself and the back of the sofa.

He and Hermione had been working on researching a potion during the holiday break at Grimmauld Place. Both of them were exhausted from hours of tedious research and they had decided to take a break. The study had a rather large sofa so they each spread out on either end. They had only meant to just close their eyes but Severus noticed Hermione was asleep minutes into their break.

He figured a nap couldn't hurt.

He was wrong.

Hermione stirred and lifted her head to look at Severus. He quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"Don't look at me, the last thing I remember is falling asleep on the other end of the sofa," she said.

"Yes, that is how I remember it as well, but it seems we were moved as if by," he paused dramatically, "magic."

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted at his chest. He caught her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"The pervert probably moved you in your sleep," Sirius sneered.

Hermione snorted. "More like I moved myself over here while we were both asleep."

"Okay, so why haven't you moved now?" Sirius asked, obviously still confused about how anyone would willingly _snuggle_ with the greasy git.

"Because I don't want to," she said snuggling back into Severus' chest.

"Leave them alone, Padfoot," Remus called from down the hall.

 _Blasted Lupin and his werewolf hearing,_ Severus thought. He had to admit, though, at this moment, it was rather helpful.

"You can't pretend to be alright with this!" he yelled back. "She's his student and he's her-"

"Soul mate," Hermione interrupted sleepily, her head still on Severus' chest.

Severus kissed her forehead. She so easily claimed him, it wasn't even a second thought.

Sirius' jaw hit the floor. "That's impossible."

"Not impossible, just improbable," Severus mumbled.

They had been avoiding the physical aspects of their affinity as much as they could. Sure, they spent a lot of time together but they were either working or conversing. Severus really didn't like the idea of being in a "relationship" with a teenager.

A student.

A bloody _Gryffindor._

And so he tried to push it off as long as possible. But the bond did push and pull them together and it was becoming almost impossible for them to avoid it.

"Like Moony and Nymphie?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks screeched.

"Since when do you have wolf hearing?"

"It's not like you're whispering!"

"In any case, she is of age and school isn't in session," Severus said, ignoring the two cousins' squabble.

"She is sixteen!" He bellowed.

"Almost eighteen, actually. Time turner," Hermione mumbled.

"Like that makes this okay!"

"It's all I've got," Severus shrugged. "I'll take it."

He already loved her, he knew. Even if their relationship was not physical, he learned to appreciate the little details about her. How she only ever stirred her tea counter-clockwise or how her lips moved slightly as she read. If it was the bond that pushed his affections to grow for, he did not know. But did it matter? He was hers and she was his forever and he knew that their forever might not last as long as they'd hoped.

Yes, he would take this moment.


	2. What's the harm?

**Another holiday one-shot...**

The Weasley Christmas party at the Burrow was never dull.

Molly tried her best to keep the booze out of the house during festivities like this, but someone (usually the twins or Sirius) always found a way to sneak it in and it usually made its way into the punch.

Severus was minding his own business when a witch tumbled her way into his lap. He grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling off as she slung an arm around his neck, all the while giggling.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Hermione simply smiled at him. "I love you."

Severus snorted. "You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk," she defended. "I've said that to you completely sober before, too."

Snape raised an eyebrow, looking at her disbelievingly "Not in a room filled with people who are not yet privy to our predicament. And you just collapsed into my lap and about fell to the floor," he said.

"I knew you wouldn't let me fall," Hermione giggled.

Severus just shook his head at her.

"Kiss me?" she asked.

Severus gave a short laugh. "And start a riot in here? No, thank you."

Black, of course, knew from their encounter the week before and Potter learned of their predicament due to an unfortunate incident in their legilimency lessons, but he was positive the youngest Weasley boy would blow his carrot top when he found out that the girl he fancied was quite utterly and completely taken.

Hermione frowned. "I'm of age." She leaned her forehead against his and brought her hands to his face. "I want everyone to know you're mine," she whispered.

Severus took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. He found it was increasingly difficult to deny her anything.

He brought his mouth close to her ear. "I am yours. Whether you make a scene here or not, I am always yours," he whispered back.

"We're practically engaged anyways," she said matter-of-factly.

"Are we?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I haven't asked you yet."

"What if I wanted to ask you?" Hermione challenged.

"Be my guest," Severus said, quirking a challenging eyebrow.

She gave him a sheepish smile, getting caught in her bluff. "I want you to ask."

"Good. Because I have something for you."

He used one hand to reach into his pocket while the other was still holding on to Hermione's waist.

"This was my mother's. Not the ring my father gave her, but her mother's. My grandmother. Tobias was an awful piece of shit but the Prince's were dignified."

"My Half-Blood Prince," she giggled.

He groaned. "I really do hate that pretentious title."

"I think it's charming," she said moving her hands up his neck.

"You are in the minority in that respect," he said wrapping his fingers around her slim wrists.

"Kiss me?" she asked again.

Severus allowed a brief smile. "We've already caused a scene, it would seem."

"So what's the harm?"

"Oh probably a great deal, but who bloody cares anymore?" he conceded.

He crashed his lips to hers, ignoring the sound of glass shattering the background.

 **Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	3. Occlumency lessons

"Potter, no!" Severus yelled before using his wand to slam the door shut, narrowly missing Harry's fingers in the door frame.

"You need to let us explain!" Hermione tried to reason.

Severus growled. Albus had insisted on him giving Harry Occulmency lessons to keep the Dark Lord out of his head. Severus had become… distracted and it gave Harry the chance to enter the professor's thoughts just long enough to see glimpses of him and Hermione.

A kiss on the cheek.

A hug.

A dance.

A laugh.

Harry had his wand pointed at Hermione's throat. "You're sleeping with him?! Is that why you spend all your time down here? Sleeping with a teacher? With _Snape_?"

They told Harry that Hermione's lessons were just so he had someone to practice with but in reality, it was to make sure no one could peer into her mind and discover her and Severus' affinity. Ironically, Harry had just done so to him.

He couldn't risk the last good thing he had.

Severus placed himself between Harry and Hermione. "Potter, lower your wand or it won't matter if you can hide your mind from the Dark Lord because _I_ will kill you," he seethed.

"Both of you, stop it!" Hermione pleaded.

"How could you?! How could you, Hermione?!" he screamed, angry tears threatening to run down his cheeks. "You know what he is! What he's done! He's-"

"My soulmate, Harry," she stated calmly.

"You're mad! I don't know what he's made you believe but-"

"Oh, please, Potter," Severus hissed. "I don't know what mangled image you have of me inside your rotten little brain, but I am not a predator."

"No?" Harry scoffed. "Just a Death Eater?" he said, reaching for the professors sleeve.

Severus quickly moved his arm.

"You know nothing," Severus said slowly.

"I'm actually insulted that you think he could have tricked me into this somehow," Hermione interjected.

Harry lowered his wand. "Well, if anyone could, it'd be him."

"Then you are unaware of how brilliant she really is," Severus said lowering his wand as well.

Harry's jaw all but dropped.

"Harry?"

"Sorry, I've just never heard him compliment someone before," he answered.

Hermione allowed a small smile. She stepped beside Severus and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"He's actually less of a git in private," she offered.

"Only to you, my love," Severus muttered while looking down at her and smirking when a horrified look crossed Harry's face.

Harry shook his head, trying to regain some sense. "So soul mates? Like Remus and Tonks?"

"Why does everyone compare us to them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no," Severus said, ignoring Hermione's comment. "They are a soul pair but Lupin would already have been territorial because he is a werewolf. If you would have pointed your wand at Tonks like you just did to Hermione, I doubt you would be alive. Lupin would have killed you... if Tonks didn't first," he smirked.

"Does the Order know?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Most of them do. The younger Weasleys and your godfather still remain oblivious, I believe."

"Please let us tell them in our own time, Harry," Hermione said.

"I won't say anything," he promised.

 **I've decided that I will take SSHG prompts. Doesn't have to be soulmate centric, I guess. Review this story or pm me :)**


	4. Girl talk

Prompt: Ginny learns of Snape & Hermione's relationship whilst sharing a room in 12 Grimmauld Place. She asks for all the salacious details about them & him (have you had sex? how big is he down there? favourite position if they have had sex? etc.)

Here we go...

* * *

The door of her shared room clicked shut behind her.

Hermione had just bid Severus goodnight. The past few days' events had been rather dramatic and she was ready to let sleep claim her for a while.

"What? Not spending the night with your _soulmate_ ," Ginny gushed.

Hermione shook her head. "I may end up there yet."

Ginny frowned. "Is it really that bad? Can you not spend one moment away from each other?"

"There is an aspect of co-dependency that the bond forces. A recent development is that we both get nightmares when we're away from one another. He's better at coping with that than I am. Been dealing with it longer."

20 years longer.

"I cannot believe that you and Professor Snape are soulmates! What a world we live in!" Ginny shrieked, flopping onto her bed.

 _Yes, what a world, indeed._

She sat up. "So what's he like?" Ginny said, lowering her voice.

 _Snarky, dark, sarcastic... funny, brilliant._

Hermione shrugged. "Severus is Severus."

"No, I mean, what's he _like_ ," Ginny repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh. OH." Hermione let out small laugh. "I wouldn't know."

"So you two haven't...?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "We're not married."

Ginny crossed her arms and eyed the bushy haired girl. "You don't have to be married to have sex, Hermione."

Hermione laughed a little at that. _How old fashioned,_ she thought.

"You misunderstand. Consummation of a soulbond is considered a marriage. Magically and lawfully," she explained "We haven't done anything for fear of being discovered, but believe me, I've _tried_."

Severus was ever the gentleman in that regard. A part of Hermione wondered if he harbored some sort of doubt, be it self or other, but it _was_ dangerous so she accepted it.

The last thing they needed was a Ministry Death Eater sympathizer finding their magical marriage license in the hall of records.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Your parents are soulmates, I'm surprised you didn't know."

The red head shrugged. "They don't really talk about. It's alway been a thing that they... well, that they just _been."_

The older girl nodded. "That's a good way to describe it. We just _are._ "

"Sounds intense."

Hermione sat down next to her younger friend. "It is," she sighed. "I just..I just love him so much. It's overwhelming sometimes, how much I love him."

"Aren't you bothered that all of this was decided for you?"

She nodded. "Sometimes. But there is nothing we can do to change it. And I am lucky to have him."

"When are you tying the knot?" Ginny said, pointing to Hermione's newly acquired ring.

"We need to be careful. If the Dark Lord ever found out about us, Severus' position would be jeopardized and there's a good chance that he'd kill him on the spot if he had the opportunity."

"So after the war?" Ginny offered.

Hermione gave a sad smile.

"If there even is an after."

Gods, she hoped there was an after.

 **In a perfect world, these one-shots would flow together as a story. Unfortunately, my brain jumps around too much and cannot handle the planning of an actual story... maybe someday.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think. Leave a prompt. Whatever :-)**


	5. Knowing

**_I would love to see a chapter about how Hermione and Severus realized that they were soulmates_**

 **and**

 _ **Hermione and Severus finding out they are soulmates and they handle the news**_

* * *

A _soulmate_? He barely believed that such a thing could exist and it bloody happened to him.

A bushy haired, buck toothed, 12 year old _Gryffindor._ Gods, he was 31! Why would the fates pair them, of all people, to each other? What did he do to deserve something like this?

 _Probably a lot, to be honest,_ he thought to himself.

"She won't always be 12," Minerva liked to remind him.

She knew. Of course she knew, she saw it happen. She felt the pulse of magic go through the room with the two epicenters being Hermione and Severus. Thank Gods they were the only two in the room who would have enough sense to understand what was happening. The children most likely attributed the pulse of magic to excitement.

At least he _hoped_ they did.

The last thing he needed was a bunch of dunderheaded children starting rumors about what had happened.

He wasn't attracted to her. Not in _that_ way, at least.

He shuddered at the thought.

He had to admit, though, that she was brilliant.

* * *

 _"There is very little known about soulmates. It is believed that every living person has a soul mate, although it is incredibly rare for them to ever meet. There are three known types of soul pairs: magical, non-magical, and hybrid. Because non-magical soul pairs are unaware of magic, they are often also unaware that they are paired. They may just feel a strong attraction and compatibility with one another. Hybrid soul pairs involve one magical and one non-magical being. A magical soul pair is the most powerful of the three._

 _"The first encounter of a magical soul pair is known as the Oculi Tactus, quite literally meaning "eye touch". It is when the pair first make eye contact. This encounter is often overlooked as it is usually followed by a single pulse of magic that often could have another explanation. The pair may begin to notice an attraction, but it is not always sexual. The bond is not yet fully solidified so there is not yet a need to be near one another, merely a want._

 _"T_ _he second encounter is the first physical touch, or Cutus Tactus, and is harder to ignore. The pair are the only ones that feel this pulse and they feel it in their entire being."_

"What are you reading, 'Mione?" Ron asked. "You haven't brought your nose up from that book for almost three hours."

"Nothing, Ronald. Go back to your barbaric chess game."

* * *

He threw his arms out wide, shielding the three behind him. In truth, his initial reaction was to only protect Hermione; the other two just happened to be next to her.

That idiot, Potter, took off after the wolf anyways. Hermione lurched after Harry but Severus grabbed her wrist without even thinking about it.

 _Shit._

How could he be so _stupid._

He felt the pulse of magic rush through them as her eyes widened. He saw the realization hit her. Severus brought one long finger to his mouth and shook his head. He locked eyes with her and gently slipped into her mind.

 _We'll discuss this another time, Miss Granger. Please, speak of it to no one._

All she could do was nod.

* * *

"How long have you known?"

Severus sat leaning against the edge of his desk. He had given Hermione "detention" as an excuse for her presence in his classroom after school hours.

"Since your first year," he answered. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "How long have you suspected?"

She was too brilliant, he knew, to not have noticed at least _something_ before.

Hermione smirked. "Since the first time I visited the Weasley's. Ron had said that his parents were soulmates and I was fascinated. I asked them how they knew at first and they called it the first pulse; a magical burst of energy they felt when they first saw each other. I remember feeling that when I saw you my first day here, but at the time, I had passed it off as excitement."

"What made you finally think it was something more than just excitement?"

"I found you incredibly alluring. And it's not just your voice, as so many others my age have based their crushes on, although it is quite something."

Severus cleared his throat. Learning that children had "crushes" on him was a bit uncomfortable, if not unbelievable.

Hermione gave him a small laugh and continued. "It was like there was as strange pull. I wanted to be near you. I cared far more about how I did in Potions than in any other class."

"This affinity is supposed to be incredibly rare. I haven't found much on the subject."

"Neither have I."

"But what I have found is that soul mates tend to be extremely co-dependent on each other. They need to be near each other or risk suffering _anima languorem_ which often ends in death.

"The pull is quite strong. _Adractus,_ I believe is what he called it. I think it's gotten worse since the second _contagio."_

"Contagio," she considered, "Infection and touch. How appropriate."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Who else knows?" she asked.

"Minerva and Albus. They saw it happen and were the only two bright enough to figure it out one their own. How about you? Any of your imbeciles that are privy to this?"

Hermione shook her head and smirked. "My imbeciles are too oblivious to ever figure any of this out, thankfully."

"I think the Order will eventually have to know. It will have to be Secret Kept, of course, but I think they can better protect you with this knowledge."

"And what about you?"

"I've already dug my grave and I am a hair's breadth away from falling into it. If we were ever found out, I'm as good as dead anyways, but I will do all that I can to ensure that you do not follow me."

"You don't think you'll make it through the war?" she almost whispered.

"Who says there's going to be another war?" Severus asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Almost in the same fashion as him, he noticed.

He sighed. "It is highly unlikely that I live through the next war. And even if I do, Azkaban will have a cell with my name on it."

Hermione shivered.

* * *

 **This one was pretty easy to crank out. Reviews and/or prompts are welcome :)**


	6. The (Dis) Order

**_The reaction to the order finding out about them being soulmates_**

 **My original intent for this series of prompted one-shots was that I would eventually come up with enough content, plot lines and ideas to make an ordered and complete story. This one-shot contradicts another one-shot in this series. It was my original intent to not make Sirius aware of Severus and Hermione for a few more years, but he part of the Order and it is his house sooo... If I ever make a complete story, I promise to find a way to make this contradiction work but in the meantime...**

* * *

"We have a... predicament," he said slowly, his long black hair curtaining in front of his face as he did his best to stare down the room.

They were gathered around the table at Grimmauld Place. At Severus' request, Dumbledore had gathered the Order.

"Has something come up at a Death Eater meeting?" Bill Weasley asked.

"No, it's nothing of that nature," Severus answered.

"What's the muggle saying? Just rip the bandage?" Dumbledore asked, looking towards Arthur Weasley.

"Odd ones, muggles are. Why would you tear a bandage on purpose?"

"It's 'rip the band-aid off'," Severus grumbled.

"Why would someone rip off a band aide? How is swindling someone who helps a band related to this situation?"

"Nevermind the stupid saying, can we please get back to the situation at hand?"

The room quieted and a few nodded in response.

"I...have a.." He inhaled deeply. _Now or never_. "I have a soulmate."

He exhaled. _Halfway there,_ he thought.

"That's marvelous, Severus!" Molly beamed. "Do we know her... or him?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes. You do know _her,"_ he said, stressing the pronoun. "It is because you know her that makes this situation difficult."

"Poor wench," Sirius muttered. Remus shoved him.

"Well, who is it? Spit it out," Molly pushed.

Minerva looked at him with sympathetic eyes. She knew this was hard for him.

 _They need to know. If they know, they can protect her,_ Severus reminded himself.

"Miss Granger."

"Mi-Miss Granger? _Hermione Granger?_ " Sirius almost screeched.

Severus nodded.

"She's...she's a child, Severus," Remus sputtered out.

"Don't you think I know that?! I didn't choose this!" Severus slammed his hands on the table.

"I-I know. I'm sorry," Remus said.

"Does she know?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. We accidentally touched hands during the whole debacle at the Shrieking Shack," Severus answered.

Remus looked at him apologetically. He figured it must have been when he was trying to protect the kids from the wolf.

Severus took another deep breath.

"Just as this house is Secret Kept and you have sworn to not reveal my place as a Death Eater to anyone outside the Order, I ask that you make an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal Miss Granger and I's bond."

No one moved. No one breathed.

"This is absurd, Severus!" Molly shrieked. "Of course we would never tell anyone!"

"You all are aware of the lengths soulmates will go to protect one another." It wasn't a question but a statement. He was, afterall, in a room filled with soul pairs.

They all reluctantly nodded.

"Then you know that I would do anything to keep her safe. And this is the best way I know."

Severus sighed.

"Please do not take this as a slight to any of your characters. I do respect and trust... most of you. But if there is even a fraction of a chance that you may reveal this by accident, I want to eradicate that chance. I can't..." he shook his head. "I just can't."

Sirius stood up, kicking his chair behind him. "I have to risk my life because this greasy git doesn't think we can keep a secret?!" he raged.

"Sirius..." Remus shook his head. "You don't know what it's like, mate." He reached for Tonks' hand and smiled at her when she gladly gave it to him. "We all make sacrifices in life and war, but this isn't something we can sacrifice. There is nothing in our entire being that will let us do that."

"Besides, I thought you liked Hermione. Don't you want to keep her safe?" Tonks asked.

"Of course I wish no ill will towards Hermione, I just don't understand why I have to place my life on this secret," Sirius said.

"Don't say anything and there won't be a problem," Severus sneered.

"If Tom learns of this predicament, there are two likely outcomes," Dumbledore explained. "The first, Severus is out of his ranks. He is as good as dead and we lose a way to receive invaluable information. The second, Tom uses Hermione to manipulate Severus further. They could both end up dead."

Sirius thought this over glared at Severus. "I'm doing this for Hermione, not for you," he said.

Severus chuckled darkly.

"So am I."

* * *

 **Questions, comments, concerns... reviews and prompts :)**


	7. Technically

_**Both of their thoughts during the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball, when Hermione takes Krum.**_

* * *

"Four stirs clockwise, not three," Severus said gently grabbing her wrist and stirring the cauldron once more.

Hermione frowned. "The book said three."

"Trust me. It's four."

"Okay," she shrugged.

Severus let go of her wrist and moved back to his chair at his desk. Hermione watched her potion simmer for a moment while she tried to summon a small amount of courage to bring up a sort of... _delicate_ subject.

"Victor Krum has asked me to go the Yule Ball," she said, turning away from the cauldron.

"A Champion. Congratulations," he said with a raised eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fake praise was not the response I was looking for, Severus."

"You don't need my permission to go to a dance with a boy. I am not your father."

Hermione crossed her arms. "No, you are not my father. But you are... _someone_ to me."

 _Someone._

"Do you want to go to the ball with Mr. Krum?" he asked.

"I _want_ to go with you, but that isn't socially unacceptable at the moment."

"Socially, ethically, morally..." he trailed.

"Oh please do stop with your 'I'm 20 years your senior and you're my student' shite."

They were soulmates, for crying out loud. Some things just didn't matter when every power in the universe was pushing you together.

"When that stops being true, I'll stop bringing it up," he argued.

"Well technically, you were never 20 years my senior, only 19..."

Severus rolled his eyes. " _Only,"_ he scoffed.

"...and I've probably gained at least a year in age from the Time Turner."

 _That... explained somethings,_ he thought to himself.

" _And_ I won't always be your student. In fact, I could sit my NEWTs in Potions right now and never have to take class with you again."

"You'd still be my apprentice," he pointed out.

"Yes, but apprentices are closer to colleagues than students."

"A technicality," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Technicalities don't make something false," she pressed.

"No, but they do require a lot of things to go right. Which is why you should go to the Ball with Mr. Krum... assuming you want to," Severus said, getting back on topic.

Hermione considered this for a moment and nodded. "Victor is a good friend. I think we'd have fun."

"Then go. Have fun while you still can," he said.

 _Because these next few years are probably going to be something akin to hell,_ he thought.

"Does the staff ever dance with the students?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Not typically," he said. "You are, however, my apprentice... Technically, it would be appropriate for us to share a dance.

Hermione grinned. "Technically."

* * *

 **I'll eventually do a part 2 of this one at the actual Ball. Thank you to anyone who reviewed or prompted. Happy New Year, my dudes.**


	8. No?

**I have not abandoned this! Life's just been a lil crazy lately. I just graduated college and I'm moving out of state next week so I've just a few other things to concentrate on ;)**

 **This one wasn't prompted but it popped into my head. Short and simple.**

 **Set post-war.**

* * *

Severus swung his coat off and heard a soft thud.

He had dropped something.

"No!" Hermione gasped.

Severus looked down to see what had caused such a reaction out of her.

A small velvet box. _Bollocks,_ he thought. She wasn't meant to see that yet.

Wait. _No?_

"No?" he asked, confused. He was _certain_ that she would say yes.

"Don't do that here!" she exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to, it just fell out of my pocket!"

"Well, put it away before someone sees!"

"The one person I was worried about seeing it has already seen it, so what does it matter?"

"I don't want everyone to make a big deal," she said. There were too many people there who would ruin this moment for them.

"You're my goddamn soulmate, Hermione. It shouldn't be too much of a shock."

"Wow. The proposal every girl dreams of."

"I'm not proposing to you, now am I?" he challenged.

"Just put it away," she said and kissed him quickly before joining the others at the table.

"What just happened?" he whispered to himself.


End file.
